


The Two Sides of Yamaguchi Tadashi

by Trash_Lord



Series: Author vents through haikyuu charecters [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, I! Cant! Write! Plot! For! Shit!, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, So its going into that series, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Notes, This is kind of a vent fic????, and actions, self hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_Lord/pseuds/Trash_Lord
Summary: There is a boy namedid Yamaguchi Tadashi. He is not well known.





	

There is a boy named Yamaguchi Tadashi. This boy is Kind. He doesn't like to talk back. He always follows the rules. His school work is always done on time and his grades are good. He's always quick to volunteer to help his friends and teammates if they're having a problem. This boy is oh-so cheerful and does his best to stay optimistic and work through any problem he's having. 

Except... Sometimes he doesn't. 

There's a boy named Yamaguchi Tadashi. This is the boy who goes home after messes up too many serves and slices open the flesh on his thighs. He hates himself. This boy sits up late at night, writing Suicide Notes and wondering if his friends actually care about him at all. He wants to tear his hair out and shred his homework. He'll stare out the window during class and think about the reactions he'd get if he just, stood up and flung himself out of it. This is the boy who doesn't bother putting the extra pills he accidentally dumped into his hand back into the bottle when he has to take medication. This is the boy who doesn't check to see if there's oncoming traffic before crossing the street, in fact sometimes hell linger in the middle of it and stare down an on coming car and wonder if it's worth it. This is the boy who stands and snarks about you with Tsukishima Kei with whispered words 'hidden' behind hands. 

Most people only see the first Yamaguchi Tadashi.   
But the fact is. There's Only One Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably have a disclaimer here? I don't own haikyuu! Also like I said on the tags. I can't write plot very well so this is kinda weirdly written. All my stuff is kinda weirdly written though. Thanks for reading!   
> \- Trash_Lord (Damien)


End file.
